Ladders are used for performing tasks at an elevated stance. Conventional ladders are based on a collapsible A-frame structure having support rails that hold individual rungs allowing a person to climb up or down the ladder so as to position themselves at various heights. The top portion includes an area for pivoting the ladder support legs. Although not the intended purpose, this area is commonly used to support working materials lessening the need to climb up and down the ladder in order to obtain the necessary tools to perform a task.
While the primary intent of a ladder is to perform work at an elevated position, a problem arises from the lack of working space available to support tools. The top of the ladder may include holes for positioning of working tools such as hammers, screw drivers and electric drills.
A paint tray support platform may also be used to support items but is designed to position a conventional roller paint tray having end hooks. In light of this lack of working area, various prior art devices have been patented in an attempt to address the minimal work area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,620 discloses an accessory container for a ladder that mounts over the top of the ladder. The device is a single piece container that looks like a bucket and effectively provides an area for tools. The problem with the device is the necessity for removing the accessory when not in use, thus defeating the compactness of the conventional ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,954 discloses a platform having support brackets that attach directly to the steps of a conventional aluminum ladder. The support structure relies upon the use of the hollow rungs that are spaced apart a predetermined distance so as to allow support of a back piece that also must be stored separately during storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,480 discloses an actual ladder top modified to accept various tools or hanging devices by use of a multi-function platform. Provisions are made for the device to replace the existing ladder top or attach directly to the existing ladder top.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,008 discloses yet another support platform that can be positioned anywhere along the longitudinal length of a ladder. This teaching requires a special shaped ladder having a handle area that extends above the top of the conventional A-frame support.
Thus, the prior art documents that a problem with ladders is the insufficient work area available for support of materials while working on the ladder. This becomes a special problem in holding larger items such as paint cans which have a level of instability. This instability can lead to disastrous results should the paint can tip over while placed on a ladder. For these reasons it would be most beneficial to have a ladder with a broad surface area to support various working materials yet does not require independent storage.